garofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Horrors
We need a Horror List Guys, if you have time, please help me create a Horror list. I think I covered everything for the live action series, but I didn't with the animation series. If you can find a site that properly lists all Horrors, I would like to create a comprehensive list for here and the character templates as well. Thanks for your time! Taikage (talk) 04:33, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Back when I was on the other Garo Wikia, I rewatched the anime while taking screenshots and making pages. I could do that again and maybe you could improve it. The official website also contains thumbnails of horrors and brief descriptions. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 04:54, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I think i can help a little, but I found we also need to create Ady Slate Horrors pages as well.Black Soulstone (talk) 04:59, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I forgot exactly where, but I think it was an external wiki page that already has all the list of the Horrors. We just need to find it and create it as part of the "Characters List" and we can create their official profiles later. Can you do that? Taikage (talk) 02:51, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I could make profiles for the anime horrors, but don't know how to make the "Characters List" and sometimes there isn't names for Horrors. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 03:59, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Just type "Template:Vanishing Line Characters" and the page should pop up. When you go into edit mode, the coding should be obvious enough to follow. Taikage (talk) 04:23, March 16, 2018 (UTC) So update the VL chart? MutantNinja3636 (talk) 04:25, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I think I found the list, it is in older versions of the "Horrors" page. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 04:39, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Update the Horror list however you can. As for Vanishing Line, I honestly saw a rather complete list of Horrors that were featured in Vanishing Line, but I couldn't retrace my steps where did I find it at. Do some fishing in the neighboring wikis and google to see if someone put a comprehensive list. The series is almost at an end and I would like to just do a series and finish it cleanly. If you get bored from doing it, there's also compiling episode summaries and guides too. I was planning to give a brief summary of the series episode (it's already covered on wikipedia) and add in media links for people to watch the episode as well. You can look at the pre-existing pages I already did as a guide reference. I'll be busy with academics and work for several weeks and I'll do my best to chime in whenever I can. Thanks guys! Taikage (talk) 06:09, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I made Ady Slate Horrors page to add more list in Horrors page. Check it out!Black Soulstone (talk) 01:29, March 17, 2018 (UTC)) Hi Black Soulstone, could you help me improve the Anime Horrors' summaries I had been making please? Like better ways of saying it or even typos. If you are not busy and already seen the Anime. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 01:54, March 17, 2018 (UTC) I have fixed and added what I can. Um, can you and Taikage expand Ady Slate Horrors page for me?Black Soulstone (talk) 02:21, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Yeah but I will need the name of the movie/series and watch it. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:47, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Ady Slate Horrors are featured in GARO: The Makai Flower which features Raiga Saejima, buddy. Sorry i forget to mention that.